


Regalos deseables

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Crack, John's Birthday, M/M, Semi-drunk John, Stripper Bane!, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Selina decide darle un regalo a su mejor amigo, tan bueno como todos los años.





	Regalos deseables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



> Mainly: Happy birthday, sempai! From your stalker, whom you do not even know beyond comments in your fics that I spied with such admiration to learn, anyway, decide to make this gift because you gave me the joy of writing in this Fandom with that comment that you may not remember xD
> 
> I regret the fact my English in writing is horrible and I could not make the fic in your language, for the next year, maybe I can do it, I hope and apologize for that fact, even if you read or not, I am happy to do this for you!
> 
> Principalmente: ¡feliz cumpleaños, sempai! De tu acosadora, a la que ni siquiera conoces más allá de comentarios en tus fics que espió con tanta admiración para aprender, en fin, decide hacerte este regalo porque tú me diste la alegría de escribir en este Fandom con aquel comentario que quizás no recuerdes jajaja Lamento el hecho de que mi ingles en escritura es horrible y no pude hacerte el fic en tu idioma, para el próximo año, quizás pueda llegar a hacerlo, espero y me disculpes por ese hecho, aun si lo lees o no, soy feliz de hacerlo para ti.

Selina le sonríe al esperarlo fuera de su apartamento, es su cumpleaños y planeaba quedarse en casa para descansar, su trabajo le estaba matando y los niños tenían viajes escolares o reuniones con sus padres, tendría un momento de paz hasta que su amiga llamo a su celular para invitarlo a celebrar en grande y con poco tiempo para decidir, ya que Selina no toma un no por respuesta, puede que también influye el hecho de que ha bebido en cantidades alarmantes desde que empezó el día.

Vamos, vamos — Dice Kyle a la moto y dándole un casco — Te voy a llevar a un lugar especial, chica de clóset.

John le mira con las mejillas sonrojadas y abre la boca pero la cierra nuevamente, los “regalos” de Selina nunca son comunes o normales, aunque en lo personal, le gustan y mucho más cuando incluyen hombres, la última vez fue un viaje a Las Vegas y una fiesta extraña en la cual termino en una fuente. 

El camino por el cual van, no le es conocido y aguarda en silencio esperando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Kyle sea una buena señal, la parte más bonita de la ciudad es bastante brillante y hace un extraño contraste con todo lo demás de la ciudad en general, se detienen frente a un local. Es un ostentoso club de striptease en la parte buena de la ciudad, eso le trajo una enorme sonrisa al rostro.

¿Me compraste un club de striptease lleno de hombres atractivos? — Bromea John y sonríe a la manera en la cual su amiga rueda los ojos con diversión — Eres toda una detallista.

No seas idiota, una amiga es la dueña y le dije sobre esto, de seguro nos da un descuento — Informa al aparcar la motocicleta en el estacionamiento delantero y cambiando hacia la puerta — Ella es todo un amor, de seguro hará que te den un buen trato, tiene unos hombres que ni te arruino la sorpresa. Harleen tiene los mejores bailarines de Gotham.

Al entrar las luces de neón casi queman su retina y se sorprende por la cantidad de personas a una hora tan temprana, debía ser muy popular por la zona. Una mujer de cabello rubio y vestida extravagante camina hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, incluso su maquillaje es exagerado.

¡Amores, que bueno verlos por aquí! — Grita emocionada la dueña del local y abraza a Selina que no parece muy al cuento con eso, rápidamente su atención está puesta sobre el hombre — ¡Tú debes ser el cumpleañero! Ven, ven. Aquí te daremos un buen trato, los amigos de la gatita son mis amigos.

Eras una genia, Harleen, te dejo al pajarito. Sé que esta en buenas manos — Dice Selina caminando hacia la barra — Te dejare algunos minutos solo, disfruta tu regalo.

Uhm, si — Responde simplemente, está chica es rara en apariencia y no le da buena espina, pero, si su amiga cree que puede llegar a confiar en ella — ¡Soy el afortunado cumpleañero!

¡Así se dice, los 25 solo se cumplen una vez en la vida! — Apoya Harleen guiándole hasta el interior, un lugar más reservado y Blake sonríe al ver a los grandes hombres pasar por su lado, en verdad todos son atractivos — No te ensucies la vista, te voy a dar a lo mejor que tengo.

Ellos caminan por el establecimiento, John no puede despegar la vista de los hombres semi desnudos y apretadas tangas en la entrepierna.

Puedes tocar, todo lo mejor para el cumpleañero — Grita emocionada la rubia y empuja a John a la silla con una enorme sonrisa, su voz cantarina es algo chillona — Mi chico vendrá enseguida, no te preocupes Selina va a escoger a tu galán está noche.

Ella sale y le deja solo en la cabina, está nervioso y emocionado, quiere ver qué hombre van a enviarle y piensa en todas las posibilidades con una enorme sonrisa. Han pasado algunos minutos y ya se está desesperando, está mirando a la puerta con cansancio hasta que ve entrando a Harleen junto a un músculo hombre.

Aquí está — Canta con una sonrisa al dejar pasar al bailarín — Trátalo como a un dios, es un amigo especial y dale el paquete completo, tan completo como lo desee.

Blake cree que no puede sentirse más feliz, es un hombre grande y musculoso, de cabeza rapada y que sólo viste un ajustado bóxer azul, su pene se marca bastante y estando aún suave, una idea salvaje pasa por su cabeza y tiene que lanzar un suspiro al aire para retener el impulso de tocar su miembro.

Así que, el cumpleañero — Dice el hombre con un voz profunda que hace temblar a John en deseo y lamerse los labios — Mi jefa quiere que le dé lo mejor que puedo ofrecer, la pregunta es, ¿Puede tomarlo?

Retiene un gemido y jadea al levantar sus manos, antes de que Bane comience a moverse, John ya esta tocando sus grandes bíceps y su estomago, quiere evitar poner sus manos sobre la entrepierna que es lo que realmente le llama la atención y el gran hombre levanta una ceja con asombro.

No quiero ser descortés, pero puedes moverlo para mí cuando quieras – Anuncia el cumpleañero aunque su rostro esta tan cerca que si Bane empieza a moverse lo más seguro es que su entrepierna se frote contra el rostro e inconscientemente eso desea — Me gusta disfrutar de mis regalos al máximo.

Bane se encoge de hombros, ha tenido peores clientes y al menos este es agradable a la vista, muy agradable, John disfruta de la manera en la cual el trabajador se sienta sobre su regazo y mueve sus caderas, desea poder disimular la erección que se forma en su pantalón.

Los músculos que se ondean bajo sus dedos y la intensa mirada, tiene el ardiente deseo de tocar más allá de la tela y sujeta el trasero firme del stripper, quien le mira con algo de sorpresa pero continua bailando.

¿No habrá alguna señora Stripper de coincidencia? — Pregunta sonriendo más amplio, el alcohol está haciendo maravillas con su confianza — Porque quiero restregarme contra su hombre.

No, ni señor ni señora — Responde simplemente aunque se detiene cuando una mano toma su pene a través de la tela y tira hacia atrás, la decepción en los ojos del cliente es obvia — Oye, dijeron paquete completo no que tomarás el paquete.

El joven ríe por un momento y retira sus manos, Bane se cuestiona los pros y contras de dejarlo hacer a su voluntad, no es quien para ser un mal regalo de cumpleaños.

Aunque quisiera estar bajo este cuerpo y sentir el paquete, esa envoltura de regalo está molestando — Menciona poniendo sus manos en el elástico y tirando un poco, comienzo de bello púbico espeso y marrón mostrándose — Me fascinan los osos.

Un largo suspiro e inclina las caderas más cerca, deja que el chico baje su bóxer y disfrute de la experiencia, el aire frío chocando contra su miembro hace contraste con la envoltura de la mano caliente apretando. El chico se levanta y lo empuja por el pecho, haciéndole sentarse en la silla.

Creo que me pagan para bailar — Comenta al ver al muchacho abrirse los pantalones — No estoy acostumbrado a estar del otro lado del escenario.

Bueno, pues ahora te estoy pagando para disfrutar — Contesta el cliente arrodillándose y sujetando nuevamente en su mano el pene que comienza a hincharse — Tú amiguito quiere jugar, déjame jugar con él.

Bane se deja hacer, liberar un poco de tensión no está mal. La boca succionando su cabeza es agradable y cálida, el movimiento de la mano aumenta, John va hacia abajo y se concentra en lamer los testículos, hundir su nariz en el espeso bello púbico y respirar el aroma varonil de este hombre, huele como madera de arce y el tan inconfundible almizcle masculino.

Una mano baja hacia su propio miembro y acaricia su adolorida erección, el solo hecho de tomar a este desconocido en su boca es tan excitante, nunca había hecho nada de esto sin la influencia del alcohol, su cuerpo se siente flotar y su mente no precisa bien su labor, ahora vuelve a tomar en su boca la cabeza hinchada, tirar suavemente del prepucio y lamer las gotas de liquido níveo, amargo y salado. Tira de su pene con rudeza y gime alrededor del miembro erguido, una mano se enreda en su cabello y tira de él con suavidad, al mirar hacia arriba puede ver los ojos verde grisáceo mirarle con atención.

Blake siente el apretón en su estomago y la presión siendo liberada, su orgasmo se mezcla con la sensación húmeda contra su rostro y el gruñido de Bane, su respiración alterada se calma luego de algunos minutos y lame sus labios cubiertos de semen.

Espero que mi cumpleaños nunca termine – Jadea complacido contra las rodillas del bailarín – Eres el mejor regalo que he tenido nunca.

No sabe si reírse o agregar algo mas, así que prefiere guardar silencio y obviamente el número de teléfono del stripper.

* * *

 

Selina sabe que es la mejor dando regalos cuando ve la cara de felicidad idiota con la cual sale su amigo y sus piernas que tiemblan, Harleen le empuja por el hombro mientras bebe de su copa rosa y llamativa, fue una buena idea después de todo.

¿Te gustó tu regalo? — Pregunta con una media sonrisa y John ríe — Supongo que sí, esto es tan fácil.

Vé como su amigo se sienta a su lado y ríe como bobo complacido antes de arrebatarle su bebida y tragar la cerveza de una sentada.


End file.
